This invention relates generally to a track for powered toy vehicles of the type used in track racing games, and more particularly to an obstacle for a multi-laned track. Racing of toy vehicles on a closed loop track has become increasingly popular. Generally, the vehicles are electrically driven by means of conductors, embedded in the track surface, which engage brushes on the underside of the vehicle whereby power from the track is transmitted to an electric motor in the vehicle. In earlier developments, vehicles raced in parallel lanes and each vehicle was confined to a particular lane by means of a slot in the track which was engaged by a pin extending from the underside of the vehicle. However, the desire to increase the excitement of the play and to add variety to the performance capabilities of the vehicle has led to the use of slotless tracks and steerable vehicles. This gives each vehicle the freedom to operate on any lane, each lane being provided with electrical conductors embedded in the surface. The ability to steer the vehicles permits the use of the vehicles by their operators as an obstacle to competing vehicles, and has led to the design of automatically operated obstacles which are used with the track. Basically, any device which increases the number of options available to the operator for performance and enjoyment adds to the play value of the toys and increases their market appeal. However, the moving obstacle vehicles have proved complicated and expensive and simpler, yet effective obstacles are required. Obstacles usable on slotted tracks are also desired.